The Occult Chronicles
by bamonology
Summary: After the death of her sister, a mourning, introverted and dying to be someone teen falls into a darkness casted over her perfect town when the once perfect people turn the damned as soon as unknown beings come to town.
1. Better In Time

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my characters. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Kevin Williamson Julie Plec.

 **Summary** : After the death of her sister, a mourning, introverted and dying to be someone teen falls into a darkness casted over her perfect town when the once perfect people turn the damned as soon as unknown beings came to town.

In _The Occult Chronicles_ , I wanted to write a revision of The Vampire Diaries and instead of it being about Elena, it's about Bonnie and her relationships with the Salvatore siblings. I use plurality because there will be more than just the original brothers, Damon and Stefan.

AU. Bamon x Stefonnie x Bonnie!Katherine.

Let's get started.

Our story begins in the town of Mystic Falls. A town in the state of Virginia. One full of big egos, personalities and supremacy. Along the dimmed streets, behind the large, dark umber colored doors lived families of different backgrounds, stories and hardships. Though, most of them share the same trait of some notoriety, what really lurks in the dark after a mother tucks her child in and assures them of no monsters under their beds or in their closets — is the _true_ infamy.

Mayor Lockwood, his movie quality wife and their golden child, Tyler... who has more hormones than brains had just began the town event in celebration of the "new year". A new year to the people of Mystic Falls is just one big _hurray_ of a new and much greater accomplishment than the last. Just the school year before, the graduating class were the ones that held a set of the highest grades that Mystic Falls has seen in long time.

Everybody was there. Almost.

Like Matt Donovan with his not always accounted for mother, Kelly who disappears faster than the seasons turn. As well as his older sister Vicki. She's never had the best high school record. But if you ask Matt, he'll blame it on her "personal issues". Which was more than understood with what disturbing events had taken place not too long ago.

Although she was dragged there, it's not much of a bad thing that Caroline Forbes was present. Only because she didn't have anything better to do. Also because her mother was the sheriff. Nowadays, Elizabeth Forbes always had her eye on the rebellion phased young girl, with hair of a light honey and eyes blue like the jeans she used to wear. Dark Caroline is quite the contrary against the once bubbly faced, kind hearted and positive side of herself that got buried alive after her father left.

The 40 year old woman who was as dark as the hallways in her home stood at the podium in the middle of the park. Before her, were the townsfolk of Mystic Falls. Truth be told, not every single person was there. One being a vital source that's life has yet to get back on track again. Crystal Bennett waited for silence, her eyes were as bitter as dark chocolate is to taste. Although she was able to dampen her set in stone distasteful mood. Just for a few moments anyway.

"Hi," she spoke. Her voice cracked a bit, quick to go back to its normal state. "I know times have been rough. More for my family than anybody else's but I stand here today to tell everybody that our mourning is over. Which is why this celebration is what I believe we all needed. To remind ourselves that even through dark times, there is always a way to find light…"

Caroline rolled her eyes. She's known Ms. Bennett for as long as she could remember. With that being said and the many years that's passed, Crystal was still the same. The same narcissist. With her _all about her, all of the time_ attitude. You'd think for a second that she didn't have two daughters to care for… except now, she only had one.

"It is what she would have wanted." And with that, the badly timed party continued.

The sound of fireworks cracking in the sky is what brought the 16 year old out of her self induced daydream. _Fireworks on a night like this?_ She thought. It hadn't even been a full month and they're all out there celebrating. Bonnie knew her mom would say it's what Bonnie's late sister would have wanted and that's what Bonnie chose to believe.

Sighing of defeat, she swung her legs over her bed and stood. With short strides, she went into her closet and fell to her knees. Bonnie then lifted up the one and only loose floorboard in her room. Once upon a time, it was filled with the snacks her and her sister weren't supposed to have, but now Bonnie has replaced the chips for her diary.

She reached inside and made herself comfortable on the ground.

 _September 8th_

 _Dear Diary, I'm still waiting for the crappy part of losing a loved one to be over… Will it ever be over?_

Bonnie scoffed and drew a line through the last sentence, quick to replace those words.

 _Of course it will be over, mourning… the grief, the guilt, the pain? It just takes time._

But she couldn't wait for that time to come.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway and Bonnie's heart dropped. Her mother was home and Bonnie didn't want anything to do with her. Not now…

Bonnie took her diary in hand and dashed for her bed, tucking the book underneath her pillow and laid her head on top of the soft fabric. She evened her staggered breath and closed her eyes. Seconds later, her door creaked open and heels clacked against the hardwood floor.

Crystal cleared her throat and Bonnie could feel her mother's eyes burning through her. The bed dipped down and beside her "sleeping" daughter, sat Crystal. She reached down and began to stroke the brown, almost black hair with a soft hand.

"I will be damned if I ever lose you too, Bonnie."

Whatever her mother meant by that was beyond Bonnie. Ms. Bennett was never one to say such soft spoken words and mean it. Even to her own daughter.


	2. Casual Encounter

****I own nothing but my characters. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Kevin Williamson & Julie Plec.****

 **Previously on The Occult Chronicles…**

After Ms. Bennett assures her fellow neighbors of her and her family's complications being over, only daughter Bonnie Bennett is still mourning over her late sister and chooses to suppress her sadness despite her true and deeper feelings.

 **Enjoy!**

 _September 9th_

 _Last night was… weird. To say the least, anyways. I fell asleep after listening to my mom's odd goodnight and woke up early. Too early. It's seven o'clock now but I've been awake since 5. Avoiding my mother… my feelings… my life. But will today be any different? Yes. Today will be different because I will be okay. I will tell everyone that I am okay. That Alex is in a better place as even though I'll always miss her, my days of mourning have shortened and I am a lot better now._

"Bonnie, breakfast!" A warm toned voice called, traveling into her bedroom.

 _I mean.. what else can I do?_

Bonnie didn't place her diary back into the closet. It went tucked under her arm and slid into her backpack when she got that in clutch.

Already clothed, Bonnie checked herself in the mirror, took a deep breath before leaving her room and going downstairs.

"I'm not hungry."

"You're hungry, you're just too sad to eat."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She wasn't 100% sure when or why her mom decided it'd be a good idea to get a housemaid. Sure, the house was bigger than three- two people needed but a housemaid? What were they, the actual definition of having more money than what they knew to do with it? Crystal maybe. Not Bonnie.

"And that's okay. You can talk to me, Bonnie." Continued Mrs. Lewis.

The older woman placed her hand on top of Bonnie's. Tears brimmed her green eyes but she yanked her hand back and replaced the feeling of skin with an apple. Taking a big bite, she looked up at the woman with the darker skin tone and smiled. "I'm okay, Regina. Alex is in a better place and even though I miss her, she wouldn't want me mourning forever." Phase one of being "okay"- complete.

Bonnie swallowed and sat the apple down. "I'm going to be late." She said.

"Bonnie-"

"I'm fine, I promise. Have a good day."

"But-"

Regina couldn't protest anymore because the door had slammed shut and Bonnie was already off to the garage. Alexandra drove dark blue Dodge Dart. Bonnie knew that being in this car wasn't right. Surely, as much as Crystal would be against it, Bonnie didn't care. This is a coping mechanism.

Mystic Falls High School also known as MFHS was crowded with students, they spread like wildfire across the school's campus. Everyone waiting for that first bell. Bonnie got out of the car and locked it three times. Just for the hell of it.

She could feel the eyes on her already. All she wanted to do was get to first period before everybody else. Even though they were her friends, the last people she wanted to see were-

"Bonnie, you're here." Matt said the most sincere way that he could as he, Tyler and Caroline approached the green eyed girl. _Great_. "I-I mean, of course you're here. It's good to see you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Damn, nice car. If a car is what I get out of a death in my family, then I happily volunteer my father." Tyler Lockwood spoke, trying to make a joke. Though it obviously was not the right time.

While Caroline and Matt were noticeably taken back. Bonnie on the other hand shrugged. "It was Alex's." With that, she began towards the school.

Matt glared at Tyler then ran to catch up to his friend. "Do you have a compassionate bone in your body?" Snapped Caroline.

He scoffed. "I could ask the same, _Wednesday Addams_." Tyler remarked, speaking on Caroline's choice of dark attire. "Go back to your coffin, vamp."

"As soon as you go back to the pound, mutt."

Matt and Bonnie were inside of the school at her locker. "Tyler's a jerk. Are you-"

He was the first to speak. Honestly, Bonnie thought he'd not say a word and just stare. Matt thought the same but to his friend's dismay, chose otherwise. "I'm _okay_ , Matt. Don't worry, Tyler's words won't leave a mark."

In the corner of both of their eyes, was Vicki. Alexandra and Vicki were best friends. Bonnie knew what Vicki was going through, how she was feeling. They shared a look and Vicki came walking to Bonnie and her younger brother.

Instinctively, the two hugged. Honestly, Bonnie and Vicki weren't close but this hug wasn't for them to become instant best friends. It was more for them to fully acknowledge each other's similar pain.

"If you ever want to talk, we can." The older classmate offered, lowering her gaze to the floor. She sniffled before strutting away. Matt's eyes followed his sister's movement.

"Go. I'll see you in History." The two didn't say another word. Bonnie watched Matt go after his sister. Just as she was closing her locker, Bonnie felt another pair of eyes on her. Her head lifted and she locked eyes with Jeremy Gilbert. He wasn't a friend to her but was to Matt. As well as her sister.

That's the thing about Alexandra. She was friends with everybody. They were all friends with her. She was perfect. Even in death, she's perfect. Even in death, they're all still talking about her.

"Jere-" the bell rang and Bonnie jumped, glancing at the clock behind her. _7:45._ It read. She had five minutes. When she looked back at where Jeremy was, he was no longer there. Turning back, a sharp gasp left her mouth. "Tyler, you scared me."

"Sorry Bon..." He was just getting started. Bonnie could already hear his apology. Means Caroline must have talked some sense into him. "Look, I'm really sorry. I don't know why I said what I did."

Bonnie folded her arms in front of her, close to her chest. The chuckle that left her mouth surprised both her and Tyler. "Don't sweat it. I mean, it's not everyday that your sister drives herself off of a bridge and to her death, is it?"

 _Is this a trick question?_ Tyler thought. Was he _really_ supposed to answer that? "Nobody knows what to say, Tyler. Don't worry."

The second and _late_ bell rang. Bonnie departed from Tyler without saying anything else. She didn't want to, didn't have to, nor was time on her side to do so.

She's lucky if Mr. Tanner isn't in the classroom yet. Then again, it is the first day of her Junior year and what teacher would be late let alone what student?

"Ah, Ms. Bennett." Sung Mr. Tanner as he met Bonnie at the door before she could step foot inside. "Late? I didn't think students wanted detention the first day."

"Most students don't. I am one of those most."

He sighed. "Then answer this. The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. Can you tell me how many casualties resulted in this battle, Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie's mouth fell open and her eyes instantly went to Caroline who should have sat biting her fingernails because she was just as unprepared.

"Time's a tickin', Bonnie."

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

"Well isn't that a shame." He said, pointing to her and signaling her to follow. If Bonnie gets detention, she gets house arrest.

Crystal is not a lenient parent.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." A crisp voice spoke directly behind Bonnie. Chills ran down her spine. Is this stranger her ticket out of detention?

Mr. Tanner's eyes widened as he looked up. "That is correct. Mister…?"

"Salvatore. I can spell it out for you to write on that line if you'd like."

Wait… Did he just?

Bonnie looked over and up at the cute stranger beside her. Tanner looked at Bonnie then back at the Salvatore boy.

"That won't be necessary." Tanner said. "Ms. Bennett, sit." Bonnie nearly ran to her seat next to Caroline. "Mr. Salvatore-"

"My name is Stefan."

Tanner rolled his eyes. "Great. You can sit in the front. I think you'll be a great asset to that row."

If the front row is punishment for answering Bonnie's question, she kind of felt bad. But better him than her.

"As for those local civilians you spoke of, Stefan?" Stefan looked up. "There were none."

Stefan sighed. "Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

Students snickered and Mr. Tanner's face turned red. What a start to the first day.


	3. The Haunting Hour

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Kevin Williamson Julie Plec. Keep in mind, everything from the show will not be the same in my story. While we will have some of the characters we all grew to love and maybe dislike, they may or may not be portrayed the same way in my story.**

 _Previously on The Occult Chronicles…_

 _Bonnie continues to conceal her feelings as she hits the first day of Junior year head on with friends she hasn't seen since the summer and a new face she's never seen before._

Bonnie sat still in history. To her, everything moved like a times lapse. When in reality, the 42 minute class moved slower than the breaths that she took. No one knew what prompted Mr. Tanner to give them a lengthy assignment already, but all signs led to him being completely embarrassed by a student he and everybody else never saw before.

Caroline sat, watching her friend stare off into space. _She is so thinking about that new kid_ , thought Caroline. Before Caroline could open her mouth to ask, Matt reached from behind and tapped Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie who was no longer oblivious to her surroundings, turned around. "Tyler texted me, asking if you guys were going to the party tonight." He smirked, "Or do you have better things to do?" Matt whispered, nodding towards Stefan who sat two rows ahead of them all.

 _Why do they think I was looking at Stefan?_ Bonnie thought as she stared off once more. This time her gaze _was_ on him.

"Both of us or just Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

Matt didn't answer and just shrugged. The relationship between Tyler and Bonnie has always been a different one. They were each other's first kiss in the 6th grade and even tried dating but no one speaks of that anymore.

Caroline and Tyler on the other hand, were never close. Of course they tried for the sake of their mutual friends, but they were always seen at one another's necks more than they were seen hanging out.

The bell rang and Caroline shot out of her seat and pulled Bonnie out of her chair just as quick. Matt tried to get his things as fast as he could in order to keep up with the two but they were already out of the classroom.

"Are you going to tell me why you're dragging me?"

Caroline sighed. "We're going to talk to Stefan."

Bonnie came to a halt, causing Caroline to be pulled back and stop as well. "What? Why?"

"You need to thank him for totally saving your butt back there!" She demanded.

"No I don't!"

"You don't what?"

Now Matt was standing behind Bonnie, trying to figure out what the two girls were arguing about. Caroline groaned as she walked around Bonnie and stood beside Matt. "You'll thank me." She said. Clearing her throat, all heads turned to the three of them as soon as Caroline yelled, "Hey Stefan!"

Bonnie gasped and spun around to where she knew Stefan was. At his locker. Their eyes locked with one another and Stefan sent a soft smile her way as he shut his locker. "Caroline, what the hell?" Bonnie looked back and noticed that Caroline and Matt were no longer there.

"Bonnie?"

"Hi." She blurted out. "T-Thank you for uh, what you did back there. I didn't think being five seconds late would turn into a pop quiz that I was obviously not ready for." Blabbed a very nervous Bonnie to Stefan.

He chuckled. "It was my pleasure, really."

Bonnie wasn't really sure what he meant by that. "There you are, Bonnie!" Called out Caroline who magically reappeared with Matt by her side. "Were you telling Stefan about the party tonight?"

"There's a party?"

"Yeah, in the woods." Answered Matt, "It's less creepier than it sounds. You should come."

Stefan nodded then turned back to Bonnie. "Will you be there?"

"I-"

"Yeah, she'll be there." Both Caroline and Matt answered for their friend who hadn't said more than a few words for herself during this entire conversation. All Bonnie did was smile and say her goodbye to Stefan.

When the school day came to an end, Bonnie found herself looking for Stefan. While she wasn't acting like a lost puppy without its owner, it was more her taking a few glances here and there, hoping that her eyes would connect with the same green ones from earlier.

But she never did. Hopefully the party isn't a bust. That is if Bonnie's even allowed to go. Speaking of, it was now time to face the royal highness of the Bennett household. Also known as Crystal, her mother.

When Bonnie pulled into the driveway of her house, the garage door was already open. After parking and shutting off the engine, she snuck through the back door and walked into the house.

The kitchen was spotless, to no surprise. Thanks to Regina who busts her butt cleaning a house for a woman who didn't deserve such a person that performs kind acts. Or any type of kindness in general.

With her back to Bonnie, sat her mother on the couch in front of the fireplace. "How was your first day, Bonnie?"

Bonnie walked closer to her mother. "It was fine. How was your day?"

"It started well."

"And then?"

" _And then_ I returned home to take my daughter's car to get it washed. Except it wasn't there. Care to explain why that is?"

"Mom, I'm sorry. I-I just wanted to feel closer to her."

Crystal stood from the couch with back still facing Bonnie. At this point, Bonnie had taken a few steps back. Nobody wants to be in Crystal's way when she was angry. Especially not the person she takes it all out on. Bonnie.

"You wanted to feel closer to her?" Crystal repeated while she chuckled. Bonnie listened to her mutter something else under her breath. "You had all of those chances while she was alive to do that, Bonnie!"

"So did you!"

Bonnie was taken back by her own outburst same as her mother. Truth be told, they were both getting tired of one another. "Go to your room."

Scoffing, a _livid_ Bonnie turned on her heels and away from her mother. But thoughts from the conversation earlier caused her to stop.

 _"Will you be there?"_

 _"I-"_

 _"Yeah, she'll be there."_

Bonnie chose not to face her mother. "I'm going to a party tonight."

"No, you're not."

Bonnie shrugged. "I wasn't asking for your permission."

Across town, was the Salvatore Boarding House. Over the years, the home was once used as a place for visitors to stay but all had changed when Stefan decided to return home. While he thought it was only him and his nephew Zach in the home, he was in for a rude awakening.

Upon entering the house, everything around him felt off. He pushed open the cracked door and walked in. The more he walked, Zach slowly came into view.

"Uncle Stefan…" he said uneasily. "We've been waiting for you."

We?

Stefan walked town the two steps and into the living room. Sitting on the smaller dark red couch on his left was a girl it'd take centuries to forget. "Katherine? What are you doing here?"

The tall brunette stood and rolled her eyes. "You really thought you could come back and not expect for me to do the same?"

"You have no business being here."

She crossed her arms, eyes narrowing down at Stefan. "And what, you do?"

"Could you give us a minute?" Stefan asked Zach who hesitantly walked away. Not like he could do anything if something were to happen. "Are you alone?"

Katherine laughed lightly. "Last time I checked, yes…"

"That's not good enough."

Using his vampire speed, seconds later Stefan and Katherine found themselves in the younger vampires room. Their attention turned to the open window. A crow appeared. "Damon." Scowled Stefan underneath his breath to Katherine.

"Believe me, I didn't know."

"What a lovely sight."

The two turned around and were greeted by the eldest Salvatore, Damon. Stefan's brother. Stefan crossed his arms. "The crow's a bit too much. Don't you think?" He asked.

"Outdated even." Katherine added.

Damon forced a laugh, full unimpressed at the two other vampires in front of him. "Please. A fashionably late entrance is never outdated, Katherine."

"What are you doing here?"

"You know he follows me everywhere."

"Don't flatter yourself." Damon walked past Katherine, bumping into her as he got closer to his brother. "As for you. I couldn't miss your first day at school."

Damon took a step forward and ruffled Stefan's hair. "When'd you get here?" He swatted Damon's hand away.

"I'm digging the Justin Bieber hair, Stefan. You've really outdone yourself."

Katherine wished she had a bowl of popcorn while watching the two siblings fight in front of her. She almost sat except the conversation turned into a brawl and Katherine followed.

Running out onto Stefan's balcony, Katherine held onto the railing and looked down. Stefan was the first to fall, she heard his grunt. Although he was quick to get back up.

Looking around, Damon wasn't there. Stefan was huffing in full rage. A side only Damon brings out so quickly. "That shove?" Damon clicked his tongue. "That was a hard blow. I give it a seven."

Damon grabbed Stefan by the throat and threw him against the garage. "Asshole." Katherine muttered under her breath, speeding out of the room to go aid to Stefan.

Damon was a slick son of a bitch, anyone who lived to know him knew that. Not slick enough for Katherine though.

Stefan began to pant as soon as he felt his skin getting warm… _warmer_ … _on fire_. His light complexion was turning a harsh shade of red. "Where's your ring, Stefan? The sun's not down just yet, you know. Any longer out here and well you'll turn straight to-"

"Oh shut up!" Katherine scolded, kicking the younger vampire in his gut. Her powerful kick sent Damon flying back and against a tree. Rushing to Stefan's side, she slipped his daylight ring back onto his finger. "He is annoying."

Damon came back just as fast as he got thrown with displeased look on his face. Stefan stood after Katherine and they stood by one another. "I promised Stefan an eternity of misery, Katherine. Don't make me add you to that list."

"Okay Damon, let's stop acting as if you're older than me." Katherine laughed. "You should know better than to think you'll ever be stronger than me, or that you scare me better yet that you'll outlive me. With your track record, you'll be dead by next year."

"I'm leaving." Stefan said. He was getting sick of Damon already and it hadn't even been a full ten minutes since he got here.

Damon frowned. "Already? I was wishing we'd get some more quality time together." Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head while he headed back towards the boarding house.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked, they both were quick to shut Damon out.

"A party someone from the school is throwing."

"Care for some company?" She asked, indicating that she wanted to come along. What was Stefan going to say? No? Despite his brother, he didn't actually hate Katherine.

"Sure."

Katherine smiled. "Cool. I could use a little snack." She teased. Stefan looked at her with a blank stare. "I'm teasing. You know, some of us that feed on humans can feed on animals too."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, Katherine."


	4. All Blood Flows Red

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Kevin Williamson Julie Plec.**

 _Previously on The Occult Chronicles…_

Bonnie and her mother have another falling out. While Stefan's past comes back to haunt him and stay for a while. 

It was nearing 8 o'clock. She had decided against the party. Although, Caroline didn't react too well to her decision. So she had plans of her own.

Hours had passed and Bonnie still had herself enclosed in the walls of her bedroom. The ticking of the clock that sat beside her was on a constant loop, replaying in her mind. The house was quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Except the quietness only lasted so long.

Bonnie heard the front door scrap against the wooden floor and the bell that was around the door knob, hanging on a red ribbon rang. "Hello… Bonnie?" Matt? It's a good thing her mother likes Matt or else who would have known how Crystal would have reacted when seeing him just walk through the door without knocking.

Bonnie raced out of her room and down the stairs. "Matt?" She whispered as she stepped into the foyer of her home. Both Bonnie and Matt turned the corner that connected her kitchen to the dining room. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up for the party." He whispered back. "Caroline told me you weren't going and that I should get you."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Caroline stood against the tree, watching aimlessly at the other kids walking by her. Clouds of smoke, whether it be nicotine or the stronger stuff, nearly blew her away.

As the smoke finally cleared, Stefan had appeared. The old Caroline would have been already making her way to him. Except, something inside her had changed and that girl she was before no longer existed.

Beside Stefan was a girl she had never seen before. Ever. 5'7 with dark brown hair and eyes that matched, Caroline's eyes stayed with her instead.

"So this is the party?" Katherine asked Stefan who she watched grab two cups from the tree stump beside them. She chuckled and shook her head. "I'm not drinking random tree beer."

Stefan shrugged and threw the cup back. The poor tasting liquid, flowing down his throat. "Definitely not what I'm used to."

"Trust me, the other stuff is better." Said Caroline who had discreetly made her way to Stefan and his friend. "You actually came…" she paused. "With a friend."

Katherine put her hand out and pushed Stefan back. "I'm Katherine." She said, holding her hand out to Caroline. "Stefan's cousin."

"I'm Caroline. Stefan's classmate."

Caroline and Katherine immediately engaged into a conversation. As if they were old best friends just catching up with one another. They certainly would be a duo to not mess with. Stefan could only suspect what kind of friendship those two would have.

Bonnie and Matt walked out from behind the tree branches that hung low. They both expected something else. Bonnie guessed that Tyler was the one that threw the party but by the looks of it, she was wrong. It was too not extravagant to be a Tyler Lockwood party. "I'm going to go and find Tyler." Matt said. "Think you'll be good?"

She shoved him away, laughing to herself as she headed into the woods more, closer to everybody else. A cup suspended from above her, to the front of her face. Looking back, Stefan stood with the cup. "What is this?" A suspicious Bonnie asked.

"Not sure, honestly. Caroline only described it as the other stuff." He replied, quoting what he had been told.

Bonnie shook her head and gave the cup back. "I'm going to have to pass. Coming here was a big enough risk. If I went home drunk, I'd never hear the last of it."

"Tough parents?"

She shrugged. "Tough parent. My mom's not exactly the most lenient person out there."

"I bet she only wants what's best for you."

"You could say that."

Stefan put the cup he tried to give to Bonnie down and the two began to walk into the crowd of students. The crowd of drunk, high and loud students. The loud chatter and music began to fade as they got a bit further from all of the action.

"I changed my mind," Said Bonnie. "I'll take the drink after all." Stefan handed her his drink since he had ditched the one originally for Bonnie back at the party. Bonnie reached out and took it. For the brief second, she felt something once their hands touched.

Everything around her came to a sudden stop and all that came into view was fog. A lot of fog and she could hear a grating cry of a bird from ahead. Immediately she pulled away, the cup went crashing down and all of its contents spilled on the ground.

"Bonnie… Are you okay?" The fog disappeared and Stefan had a hold of Bonnie's shoulders when she came to again.

"What?"

"You zoned out there for a minute. Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry, I always do that." Bonnie claimed although she has never done that before. Has never felt that way or has seen what she did. "I take it you're originally from Mystic Falls? With the last name Salvatore, I'm guessing your ancestors were one of the founding families?" The young girl asked, desperately trying to change the conversation.

"You've guessed correctly."

"So where were you before you decided to come back?" Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed together. When she was younger, her Grams told her bits and pieces of where she had came from. What her ancestors had gone through. Although, she never learned any further details. So why not learn more about someone else's history instead?

"Here and there."

She chuckled. "That's all I get? Come on, Stefan. Give me something good." Bonnie joked.

Stefan only laughed a bit. "Okay, fine. I spent some time in Italy. Revisiting my culture and then some. Is that good enough for you?"

"I guess."

The two laughed with one another as they decided to walk back towards the party. They'd been gone for quite some time and god forbid if Caroline saw, she'd make a big deal out of it.

Just as they were getting closer, Bonnie had tripped over her own foot and went falling. She caught herself before she hit the ground completely, but had felt a prick on her skin. Sighing, she leaned down.

A low growl came from Stefan. He was standing above Bonnie, watching her intently. "Are you bleeding?"

"Um.." she pulled up her pant leg and exposed the cut to the fresh air and the fresh off of human blood vampire. "Well that is certainly not pretty." A dry humored laugh left her mouth.

Bonnie pulled her pant leg down and found her way off of the ground. "You should go and take care of that." She hadn't noticed that Stefan had turned away from her.

He could slowly feel himself changing. The veins already forming from underneath his eyes. The smell of Bonnie's blood excited him, sending shoots of hunger pangs throughout his body.

Bonnie looked down. "I'm sure I'll be okay." When she looked back up, Stefan had disappeared. "Stefan?" She called out, walking by herself closer and back to the party. When she got back, she glanced back once more, hoping to find him.

But she didn't.

Tyler had been looking for Bonnie all night. It felt like everybody was. He watched her and Stefan talk like best friends and even watched them walk away together. It wasn't until Bonnie reappeared back at the party alone when he went to make his move.

Tapping her on the shoulder, seconds later she turned around. The smile she wore on her face faded when she realized that it was Tyler touching her. Not Stefan. Tyler clearly felt the same disappointment.

"That wasn't really the reaction I was expecting." He said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Tyler was buzzed, that was certain. But he knew he was sober enough to talk to Bonnie. He had to.

"I'm sorry, Ty. I just thought you were someone else."

"Stefan?" Bonnie didn't answer. Tyler nodded. "Listen, can we talk? Like where we used to?" Once Bonnie complied, Tyler and her walked away hand and hand.

Five minutes of walking in silence, they tripped over a few little twigs and soon, everything around them was silent. No chatter, no music. Nothing. Just the sound of the lake before them and the small waves crashing against the stones.

"If you're going to apologize, don't. Okay? I already forgave you."

Tyler shook his head. "No. It's not that, Bonnie. I'm scared."

"Of what?" Bonnie let go of Tyler's hand and took a few steps back. "You know what? Maybe we should just go back to the party. I-I think I should be going home anyways. It's cold and I'm tired-"

"Bonnie, please!" Tyler shouted, grabbing a hold of Bonnie and pulling her closer. The space between them closed. "I don't know what to do."

"Let go of me, please."

Bonnie's eyes were full of fear. She couldn't look at Tyler. He felt his eyes getting weary and tearful. As Bonnie pushed at Tyler, he wouldn't budge. "Tyler, let go."

Bonnie wasn't able to wrap her head around why Tyler was doing what he is. He would never hurt Bonnie. Not on purpose anyways, but she could help but think otherwise since he had yet to listen to her. He had yet to let go.

Suddenly, the hard grip he had on Bonnie released. But Tyler didn't let go completely because he had pushed her backwards as he was getting pulled off. As Tyler went flying back away from Bonnie, she did the same, away from him and crashing down, hitting the ground with a hard impact.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie's vision was going in and out. Stefan's face was in front of hers and she heard him talking, but couldn't make out any of the words he was saying. Stefan reached down and lifted Bonnie's head in his hands. They both could feel the same wetness.

Blood.

Bonnie was bleeding once again in front of Stefan and he was unsure on how to control himself. Good thing he didn't have to. "You're going to be fine." A feminine voice spoke. Stefan was no longer in front of her.

Like before, he had disappeared once again.


End file.
